


Friends with Benefits

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: South Park
Genre: Almost a panick attack, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Craig is gay, Craig is in the closet....literally, Hallucinations, Honestly more tags as the story progresses, Kenny is bi, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Paranoia, Sex, Too tired to tag but, safe sex, sexy times at the party, sexy times in school's bathroom, they are around 17ish in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: Craig needs to get out of the closet.Kenny is there to help him not feel less alone.Butters is done with respecting authority, if he only gets punished for it, so he goes to Cartman for help. Cartman only uses Butters's need to be free for his own gain, either money or favours. Kyle is jealous of Wendy, he isn't sure why exactly. Stan and Wendy are on and off still. Tweek, besides being in therapy for his anxiety, is in drama club.





	1. Craig and Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahah will I ever end a fic before starting a new one????!!!! 
> 
> I am so sorry if you are fan of More than Found and my other works...
> 
> I JUST HAVE SO MANY IDEAS... and tbh this one is old af and took forever to get me to acually write it

A note fell to the ground. Loud voices from the halls faded into white noise of the school

**_1/3 algebra_ **

It was written hastily. If Kenny wasn't familiar with the handwriting he would've never dicipher the message. Voices nearest to his locker came into view. Just as the note was written hastily, Kenny crumpled the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"Would you just listen to your faulty logic for once?" Kyle practically screamed into Kenny's ear.

Kenny didn't pay attention to what Kyle and Cartman were arguing this time. He was pretty sure they hadn't resolved their arguement from last week, and were already starting a new discorse.

"Can we just not be late for class. Just once?" Stan pleaded to his friends.

Kenny's mind raced. He didn't particularly care for algebra to show up for class, and he was planing on ditching it anyways. Yet if he misses and neither of his friends arrive on time, he wouldn't have anyone to copy homework from, since tardiness was punishable. Punishment wasn't all that harsh; a trip to the Mkay's office. Still they would all miss class. Meaning Kyle would have to get Stan to ask Wendy for notes. She would say yes, but Cartman would snatch it first and would not share till he finished coping. Meaning Kenny wouldn't have a chance of getting a D on the test in few weeks. He really needed a D.

If they stopped fighting, for whatever reason they are now, they might still make it. Cartman, being Cartman, was probably in the wrong, but would never admit it. He, again for being Cartman, would not respond well with someone disagreeing with him. On the other hand Kyle, being Kyle, was probably in the right. Again, because Kyle is Kyle, he would never back down from shoving facts down Cartman's throught in hopes of changing his point of view. Leaving always the middle man; Stan. Stan for being Stan would back Kyle up in any argument, unless he was mentally tired. Like he is now.

Kenny had few options. Side with Cartman, stunning Kyle for a few seconds, until he starts lecturing Kenny as well. None of them had time for that. Kenny would miss his window of ditching the class, while his friends would be late for it. Side with Kyle, making Cartman even more passionate about his faulty point of view and begin insulting both Kyle and Kenny, maybe even Stan too. Making them all late. Plus Kenny had no idea what today's topic of discussion is. Kenny could also side with Stan, which is no stand. Resulting in no resolution. Kenny might be able to ditch the class, but the others would still be late. His only option that could result in success was clear.

"Why not just ask Wendy?" Kenny shrugged. "She might know about it?"

It was a stretch. They might have already asked her for her opinion. Or they were arguing about something she said. Kenny was going on a limb, on a smidge of hope that mention of Wendy's name would motivate them to rush to the classroom and confront her about, well whatever they were arguing about. His chest closed up awaiting for the reaction of his friends.

"Yes. Let's ask her!" Kyle said.

"She's probably bias." Cartman said.

"Let's just go!" Stan pleaded.

"Fiiiiine." Cartman whined.

Kenny exhaled in relief.

"Thank you." Stan sighed.

The window of escape was closing. Only one line could let him ditch his class without his friends following him.

"I gotta go take a piss." He announced, and left the group.

He didn't quite catch what they said back to him, but he could guess the reactions that his announcement got.

"Think off me!" from Stan, probably adopted from Randy Marsh.

"Ew, nobody wanted to hear that." from Cartman.

And a simple eye roll from Kyle, who refocused on getting to the class. Like he should. Letting Kenny to refocus on the note, that was crumpled in his pocket.

**_1/3_ **

If this was Kenny's first note like this, he would have no idea what it means. Since it wasn't, he knew exactly where to go. 1; first floor. 3; third stall. Boys bathroom like any public bathrooms was not a pleasant place to be. Graffiti on every wall and stall. Awful smell coming from who knows where. Some tiles were covered in something Kenny did not want to step into.

Kenny knocked on the third stall. Red stripe indicating that the stall was occupied became green. The door opened too slow for Kenny's liking. Craig was sitting on the toilet seat. His pants were still up, Kenny noted, not a single button undone.

Public restrooms was his least favourite spot for hook ups. Yet he never complained. There wasn't a lot of spots he could hook up in school, much less with another boy.

Kenny stepped into the stall, and keeping eye contact with Craig closed the door behind him. Cautious enough to lock it.

Kenny was branded a school slut, or the male equivalent of it, since for ever. Only because he was informed about it and new what condoms were used for, in 3rd grade. Of course there was porn magazines in his bag in 4th grade, and other things. Coming out as bisexual, if only to close friends and his class, was not a huge surprise to anyone.

Bigger surprise was Craig. He was closeted, and only Kenny knew about his preference for men. The two talked and bonded over their similarities. Deadbeat dads. Cute little sisters. Sexual attraction to male anatomy. They quickly became a casual thing after Craig had opened up to Kenny. They were not boyfriends. No dates of any kind. No strings attached. Just casual friendly hook ups, if they were both in the mood.

"How far?" Kenny whispered as if someone else might be in the bathroom with them. He was leaning on the stall door.

Craig spoke in quiet tone to match Kenny's.

"Just hot make out." He said. "I was thinking a blowjob too, but I don't want to kneel on this."

Kenny nodded. He too didn't want to kneel on the disgusting bathroom tiles either. It was enough he had to meet boys, mostly Craig, in bathroom stalls like this, at least he could do is not kneel on dirty tails.

"So rain check for the blowjob then." Kenny teased as he sat in Craig's lap.

Craig grew a bit red in the face. Blue eyes faltered open. Kenny smirked at how easy it was to make Craig flush. He cupped Craig's chin and pulled it upwards to kiss him. The kiss was soft and brief. He pulled away to see Craig's reaction to it, but Craig pulled him back in. This kiss was little rogher than the first one, but still gentle in Kenny's book. Craig licked Kenny's lips, as a permission to deepen the kiss.

Kenny felt a hand holding his ass. Not gropping, just holding it. Kenny was aware of his hands wrapped around Craig's neck and combing through his hair. His soft silky hair. To make make out session more exciting, Kenny pulled away from kissing Craig's lips to leave a trail of soft kisses on his neck. Careful not to leave a hickey. Craig moaned, and pulled Kenny's whole body closer. Kenny gasped as he grinded against Craig. If they were not in school bathroom Kenny wouldn't be so restricted with his actions, but this all felt nice and hot. Kenny felt a blood rush down. Not enough to make him hard, but just enough to make grinding more enjoyable. Kenny felt soft throbbing from Craig's pants. Heat rushed through Kenny's body. He kissed Craig once more on the lips enjoying the taste.

Kenny didn't notice any change in the mood, but Craig quickly pulled away.

"Wait." He whispered.

Kenny was confused by the sudden change. Wait ment stop, so he stopped. Now that they weren't sucking face Kenny could hear pair of footsteps and voices echoing in the bathroom. He recognised the voices. Clyde and Token. Kenny looked back at Craig. He saw panic in the boy's bright blue eyes. Those were his friends. Friends that didn't know Craig was gay. Kenny didn't care what the boys were talking about, so he paid them no mind. What he cared about was Craig. He didn't want the boy to have a panic attack here. It would make the situation worse.

"They don't know we're here." Kenny whispers, after getting Craig's attention.

"Feet." Craig said in a whisper so low, if Kenny weren't sitting in his lap, he wouldn't have heard it.

Kenny immediately understood why Craig was so anxious. The stall doors didn't reach the floor, exposing the feet. Kenny quickly but carefully lifted his feet and wrapped them around Craig's waist. Now there was only one pair of feet visible from the stall.

"- haven't texted back." Clyde said.

"It's only been an hour." Token said.

Kenny waited on Craig's lap, telepathically urging the other boys to leave before looking over at the stalls. If they recognise Craig's feet, and they might considering they are a group, they'll try to get his opinion on the matter they were discussing. That would make Craig act as if he wasn't still holding Kenny's ass, and Craig was a terrible actor. Especially when he is already nervous. Million ways to come out, this was definitely the worst. If they would just leave, both he and Craig could too. With a cool time to not raise suspension of what they were doing. Since the mood is completely gone now.

Someone out there might have been looking after them since both Clyde and Token left, to focused on the text replies to notice anything happening in the stalls.

"Rain check?" Kenny asked, still whispering.

Craig only responded with a nod. Checking if the coast is clear, Kenny dismounted.

By the sinks they both washed their hands. Craig splashed some water on his face, to cool down.

"Are you coming to BeBe's party?" Craig asked as he was drying his face with his own shirt.

Exposing just a smidge of skin. Puberty has done wonders to Craig. He was lean, tall. Blue eyes. Dark hair. Not to mention his deep voice. Craig's deep voice sent sparks down Kenny's body whenever the boy would whisper in his ear during their hook ups. Kenny had overhead the girls ranking Craig as the hottest guy in their class. He didn't disagree.

"I might." Kenny said. "If Cartman and Kyle don't kill each other by then."

Everyone with eyes and ears would agree. Craig Tucker was attractive guy.

Kyle and Cartman managed not to kill each other before the party. Meaning Stan's Gang all attended. BeBe had a nice place. Since both her parents were out of town, visiting a relative, she threw a party. Inviting their entire class, and few people from North Park. Kenny stayed away from North Park boys. He had hooked up with some of them, and wanted to avoid the awkward meetings.

BeBe's place was nice. Everything was clean. New. Expensive. It was complete opposite from what Kenny's used to. Expensive plasma TV was hooked up to internet to play loud music. Top 50 pop. Someone had unlocked the cabinet full of booze. Everyone was handed a red solo cup. Like the ones in the movies.

Kyle and Kenny were the only ones sober from their gang. Cartman drank when he was in the mood to, and Stan actively searched for any excuse to get drunk. Kyle didn't want to drink until it is legal for him to do it. Kyle was their designated driver, but Kenny still refused to drink. Having grown up with both alcoholic parents, he wasn't keen on following their footsteps. He drank water and ate all the snacks he could find.

Kenny had the pleasure of watching his entire class acting incredibly dumb. Stan was singing along with the TV while dancing on the table. His singing was bit off key and slurred. That was easily ignored since the boy was shirtless . He was athletically built thanks to all the sports he trained. Kenny appreciated the view. Kyle was trying to get Stan from the table and make him put his shirt back on. Which Kenny thought would be a crime. When a boy was built like Stan was, he had every right to show it off. Cartman was no where to be seen, which both relieved Kenny and worried him.

"I'm so gay." Kenny heard a soft whisper next to him.

"Same." He replied.

Kenny turned to see Craig. His face was soft shade of red. He might have been drunk. Kenny never heard him say those words when other people could hear him.

"How can this be fair?" Craig said pointing at Stan. "Why is he straight?"

"It's a crime. Really." Kenny joked.

Kenny was hoping Craig would be sober. He wanted to finish what they've started in the stall on the first floor bathroom. He wasn't a guy who would take advantage of intoxicated person. Consent was very important to Kenny. That's why he always asks in advance how far his partner was okay with to do. If they change their mind in the middle of it all, Kenny would stop without any protest. Sex was supposed to be fun. For all parties. Taking advantage of someone who is intoxicated isn't fun.

Craig leaned on the wall, muttering to himself. Kenny crouched down.

"You okay?" He asked. "What did you drink?"

"Nothing." Craig said. "Not even water."

Kenny grew confused. Craig was acting like he was drunk. His face was red. He had a goofy grin on his face.He was saying stuff about him he wouldn't want anyone to know. He obviously wasn't able to stand or he wouldn't be sitting on the floor leaning on the wall. Kenny saw a lot of drunk people in his life. They all acted differently, but in similar ways. He just assumed this was Craig's version of being drunk.

"So?" Kenny asked.

"A guy. From North Park." Craig cluched his hair. "I-He."

Craig's voice cracked. Kenny got the basic idea. Craig saw a cute guy from North Park, and his gay little heart couldn't take it. Craig turned his head to face Kenny. His blue eyes wide.

"I just. I never." He took a raspy breath, and softly smiled. "I'm so fucking gay."

Kenny smirked. "What did the cute guy say to you?"

Craig gave out a breathy laugh. "The most cheesest pick up line ever. And I am still. God, I am gay."

"The alphabet one?"

"No." Craig shook his head. "It was 'Heaven must be missing an angel' one."

"Aww you sweet baby gay." Kenny softly punched Craig's shoulder.

"I'm older than you." Craig said.

Kenny shrugged. "Maybe. But your are still learning about gay culture. So you are a baby gay."

Craig laughed.

"You should go to the bathroom. Get cleaned up." Kenny pointed at Craig's face. "You are redder than Kyle's hair."

Craig huffed. "Do you know how long the line is? I wanted to wash up right after-. Never mind."

"So what do you want to do?"

"You." Craig whispered.

It was Kenny's turn to laugh.

"Not gonna happen."

"Why?" Craig asked.

"I have my limits. I don't do drunk people." Kenny said.

"I'm not drunk!" Craig protested.

All around them their friends, who paid no attention to their conversation, were each doing stupid drunken shit. Clyde was in a corner crying into his phone. Token was flirting with a lamp. Stan was throwing up on Wendy's shoes while Kyle, the only sober person besides Kenny at the party, was trying to hold him up. Still no sign of Cartman, which now worried Kenny. Still not enough to search for him.

"Then prove it."

"Here?"

Kenny nodded.

"What you want me to do? Recite the alphabet in reverse? Touch my nose? Juggle?"

Kenny just shrugged. Craig took a deep breath and recited the alphabet in reverse. Then he looked at Kenny.

"I can juggle too, if you're still not sure."

"Nah. It's okay. So you're not drunk."

"So you will do me?" Craig whispered, his eyes now moving back to their drunk friends. Making sure none if them overheard their conversation.

"Sure." Kenny said.

Only question is where.

"Wanna ditch this and go somewhere private?" Kenny asked.

"Can't. I'm designed driver for my group."

"Car?"

"Someone could see us. Too public."

"So you want a private hook up in a place that has lock and shit."

Craig nodded.

"Would you be okay doing it in BeBe's parents room. I for a fact know there's a lock to that door."

"Only if no one's using it now." Craig said.

Kenny paid no mind to his drunk friends. They'll all be fine tomorrow, if you count out the hungover. Craig glanced back few times. Just to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

Kenny lead them upstairs. He stopped in front of a door.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

Craig nodded. Kenny knocked on the door. When no one responded he tried to open it. The door stayed closed. Kenny just smirked and kneeled down. Craig awkwardly stood by, looking around for anyone who might just pass by and witness the two of them there.

"Okay. Go in." Kenny said.

Craig didn't wait to be told twice. Once both boys were inside Kenny immediately went to open a drawer.

"How did you learn to do that?" Craig said.

"You really want to know?" Kenny said holding a key. He went and locked the door again.

"How do you know all this? Locksmithing. Where BeBe's parents keep a key?" Craig had so many questions about Kenny.

"If you really want to know. Locksmithing is a useful skill, not just to impress cute boys. So I self thought myself. Key. BeBe told me."

Craig had to admit that Kenny unlocking a door without a key just by some tools he had impressed him. Even turned him on. Kenny locked the door from the inside, so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So-" Kenny hold up two pair of condoms.

Before Kenny could ask how Craig wanted this hook up to go Craig had pulled him in a kiss. Kenny step back, not breaking the kiss, letting Craig press him against the door. The key fell to the floor, but he kept the hold of the condoms. He didn't want to ruin this moment by having to break the kiss to pick them up later. The kiss was rough and passionate. Craig's hands holding Kenny tightly pressing him down, unable to move. Not that he wanted to. Kenny was surprised how direct he was. Even when they were just the two of them he was always more cautious, and a bit anxious about his actions.

"All," was what Craig said for one second he pulled away from the kiss, just so he could breathe against Kenny's neck. Kenny felt shiver go though his entire body.

"So we'll be needing this." Kenny said showing of the condoms. He gave one to Craig, with a wink.

The two continued kissing, edging closer to the bed. Kenny unzipped Craig's hoodie, not breaking their kiss. How Kenny wanted to gloat to the girls who wanted to get Craig's attention. Here he was undressing Craig, while they were down stairs dead drunk on booze.

Craig let his hoodie drop to the floor, and quickly took off his shirt throwing it away as well. All while keeping eye contact with Kenny. Craig was definitely not Stan. He didn't have six packs. He definitely wasn't built as an athlete. He was average. Still the sight of him bare chested made Kenny's heart skip a beat. God he wanted to brag. The two embraced, bare chested, already sweaty.

Craig started kissing Kenny's neck. Whispering what he wanted for Kenny to do. Whispering what he wanted to do to Kenny.

Kenny's clothes were slowly mingling on the pile on the floor along side Craig's. Kenny was painfully aware of his blood rushing down. He felt the need to take off his pants. It was getting more uncomfortable and painful, by the second, to keep them on. Luckily Craig was the one who relived him. With a skillfull hands he unbuttoned Kenny's pants and lowered them to his knees. He kicked them off, exposing himself completely.

Kenny lost balance and sat on the bed. He watched as Craig took off his own pants. Kenny bit his lips. He imagined all the girls who wanted to be in his place right now. Alone. Naked. Staring at Craig Tucker, who too had no clothes on. How jealous they would be of Kenny.

He laid on the bed while Craig traced kisses and licked his stomach. Lowering and lowering. Craig was a tease. Kenny loved every second of it. Each touch sent electricity through his body. After so many times they've done this, Craig knew every spot Kenny loved being touched. Finally Craig reached down to Kenny's needing erection, yet Craig still teased by licking his tigh. Fucking tease. Kenny needed Craig's attention somewhere else. He begged for it.

When Craig finally directed attention to where Kenny wanted him to, it was like fire. Hot. Craig's lips wrapping around him. Kenny couldn't help but moan. Craig slowly licked up to the tip, making Kenny bite his knuckle trying to suppress the noise he was about to make. Craig knew how to make a boy feel really good.

Craig pulled away, letting Kenny wet. From saliva and sweat. The cold air finally hit Kenny, but he couldn't care less when Craig kissed him. Craig's bare chest on top of his. Craig's erection pressing against his thigh.

"Your turn." Craig smirked.

Kenny liked that expression on Craig. Smugness and confidence. Kenny wanted to make that face fluster and beg. The same way Craig had made him feel. Kenny kissed Craig before pushing him over. He started with kissing Craig's neck and collar bones. His hand slowly going up and down Craig's waist.

Craig moaned Kenny's name. Kenny only licked his lips. How he liked making people feel so good they couldn't express it but moaning. Knowing just how sensitive Craig's nipples were he decided to play around with them. Licking then. Flicking them with his fingers. Craig clutched to the sheets. He gasped and his breathing was raspy. Just how Kenny liked it. He felt Craig's hand pulling his hair as he blew him. It only turned on Kenny more. He was so extatic he stroked himself as he blew Craig.

Kenny pulled away and started strocking Craig. His lips rushed to kiss Craig's before he could moan in pleasure.

Their bodies intertwined. Craig's hands stroked Kenny's shaggy blond hair. Kenny gropped Craig's ass. The sweat, the fluids. Kenny needed the release. Enough with the fore play. He pulled away from Craig, leaving the other boy pouting. His blue puppy dog eyes made Kenny forget what he wanted for a second.

"Lube." He said.

It took a moment for Craig to catch on what Kenny meant.

"I don't have any." He said.

"BeBe's parents probably have." Kenny steched down to reach the bottom drawer of the nightstand, unsurprised to not only find lube but bunch of sex toys. Pair of dice. Blindfold. Cuffs. A strap on and a vibrator. BeBe's parents were into some kinky stuff. Kenny only took what he needed. The lube.

It was simple, durex play water based lube. The ones Kenny most enjoyed using. He smirked while showing it off to Craig. It was hard to read his reaction, but he took the bottle from Kenny to inspect it.

"BeBe's parents have good taste." Kenny said. "This is actually my favourite."

"Will they notice if we use it?" Craig asked.

"Meh." Kenny shrugged. "Who really cares? They can buy new one."

Craig gave Kenny back the bottle. When he opened it he poured fair amount on his fingers. Until they are dripping wet. Kenny kissed Craig as he traced his fingers around his hole. He added more lube just to be safe. Kenny only had sex for fun and pleasure. He learnt from practice there is no too much lube when doing anal. He inserted one finger in. Craig bit onto Kenny's shoulder. God he was so cute like that. Kenny wasn't worried if he got a hickey from love bites.

As he added more fingers Craig squirmed, squealed and sucked on his own fingers. Kenny loved reactions he recieved. Craig tried not to scream in pleasure, so he let out a loud, bit muffled moan.

Kenny pulled away as his fingers grew tired from the friction. Craig panted. Smile on his face.

"More." Craig said his breathing raspy.

"My fingers are getting a bit tired." Kenny grinded against Craig.

Craig clutched a pillow and repeated how he wants more. More of Kenny.

"How badly do you want me inside you?" He whispered against his neck, just to arouse him more.

Craig whined. Whined. Oh god, how Kenny wanted to gloat to everyone. How he could make Craig Tucker whine. Whine for him. Beg for him. Kenny kissed his neck.

He went to take one of the condoms he brought with him. He opened the pack, careful so not to damage the rubber inside. Safe sex is fun sex. Before he let Craig roll up the condom on him, he put few drops of lube in it. Just for extra pleasure. Kenny twirled his fingers around Craig, to tease him a bit more.  
particular

Kenny didn't pay attention to the party outside the door, but it seemed like Craig did. Kenny barely got inside him, when Craig flinched and pushed Kenny away. Kenny was confused, other boy seemed to be enjoying their actions, but something must have spooked him. Craig definitely wanted to do all this.

"Are you alright?" Kenny was concerned, "Did I do something wrong?"

Craig put his finger against his lips. Indication to be quiet. From outside the door played loud music, Kenny barely paid attention to before, but he also heard what spooked Craig. Someone, Kenny didn't care to recognise the voice, scream sanged with the music.

"The door is locked." Kenny whispered to calm Craig.

Craig just shook his head.

"I can't do this. At least- at least not here."

Kenny stepped away from Craig. He knew Craig was closeted, and did his best to make him feel comfortable. Closeted as he was he was deeply horny and touch starved. Kenny didn't feel used by Craig, but he wished he could help him come out. That could ease his life drastically. The only problem was even if he was open.

"I never actually came out." Kenny said in quiet voice that would calm Craig. "As bi I mean."

Craig only looked at Kenny. Waiting for the boy to tell him a story.

"People weren't surprised when they saw me shoving tongue down a guy's throught. I'm a slut. Of course I would do guys as well."

Kenny deeply sighed.

"I never even said 'hey I'm bisexual'. Not even to my sister. Or anyone. Ok I am saying it now. To you."

"They all saw me making out with a dude and said; well of course he would do a guy too, he's a slut."

"Are you saying-" Craig whispered, but Kenny interrupted him.

"I get your situation is different than mine. And no, you shouldn't come out the way I did. But you would feel so much better out." Kenny said.

"But my dad. And the gang."

"Better be hated for who you are, than loved for the idea you're not." Kenny said. "Besides I overheard Red discussing with the girls the hotness of guys, and you are number one. Right next to Stan "

Craig gave a faintly smile.

"To be perfectly honest. I wish I had come out and said the words. Told everyone who I am." Kenny said more to the ceiling than to Craig. "Not let them brand me and-"

Kenny got up from the bed and picked up some clothes from the floor. Got dressed. Picked up the key as well.

"Pick up your things and hide until you're safe." Kenng turned to Craig. "But you would feel so much better being open about yourself."

Craig didn't understand what Kenny was saying, but Kenny shoved the rest of the clothes from the floor and stuffed Craig in the closet. Craig was literally in the closet. What kind of gay joke universe was playing on him.

"I'll make a diversion. You can come out safely from the room when I get everyone's attention. Okay?" Kenny gave a smile and closed the door.

Craig suddendly realised he was still naked. He used his time in the closet to get dressed. Which was hard cause of the drakness.

Kenny unlocked the door. He was greeted by loud music and drunk friends.

He shouted, "EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!"

Kenny turned down the music manually. He got everyone's attention, even if most ingored the shouting announcement. They couldn't ignore him now. A lot of them booed. Some threw chips at him, and he was pretty sure someone yelled that he's a "party pooper".

"I AM BISEXUAL!" Kenny announced stepping on the table where Stan danced shirtless earlier. "That means I like or could like both boys and girls. I am not a slut, or maybe I am. Who's to say? I like sex. Safe consensual sex. With both girls, and boys."

"We already knew that!" Kyle said.

"You knew that, but I never said it. So I am saying it now." Kenny continued. "I wanna clarify few things. Bi isn't synonymous with slut. Like sure I like sex. But who here doesn't? It's fun. Pleasureble. It just so happens that I don't really care if I am doing it with a dude or a chick. Girls are hot. Honestly. All of them. Proof God exists. But guys."

Kenny sighed. "Guys have different kind of charm. Girls know what I am talking about? Stan's abbs? Clyde's smile." He turned to Clyde to point at him. "Your smile makes me gayer than you can imagine. And anyone would be lucky to make you smile."

"Are you drunk?" Kenny finally saw him. Cartman. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Nope." Kenny popped. "Just wanted to come out publicly since everyone is already here and shit."

"I'm bisexual." He repeated. "I like doing the dudes. I like doing the girls. Only if they wanna do me too. Any questions?"


	2. Butters

His head hurt. Not hurt throbbed. Butters desperately tried to remember what happened last night. He texted Cartman to pick him up. He did that while he was sober. Easy to remember. Went to BeBe's party. His first ever teenage party. Someone gave him red solo cup, and after that everything became fuzzy.

"Hey, you okay?" Tweek hadn't said it too loud, but just loud enough to sting.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

"Does your head hurt? Cause you keep rubbing your eyes and tryin-" Each word Tweek said felt as they were digging holes into his skull.

"Just a little." Butters said, just to shut Tweek up.

"I have aspirin, if you'd-"

"No. I think I might throw it up."

"Oh."

Tweek shut up. Finally. Peace and quiet. Until all the other students came into the classroom and started making noise. Butters slammed his head against the table. Hoping that would cancel out the hungover.

"Here." Tweek said, putting a thermos on Butters's desk. "This might help."

Butters took few sips. It was pure black coffee. Nothing added. No sugar. No milk. It tasted bitter and hot. Not how Butters usually took his coffee. He liked it sweet. It was surprising he didn't spit it out. To be honest coffee helped. At least numb his pain, and clear his mind. Butters returned the thermos after few sips.

"Better?" Tweek asked.

"A bit. Thanks."

Rest of the class came into clear view. Kyle basically dragged Stan and placed him in his seat. Stan immediately apon being seated, fell asleep on his table.

Butters remembered Cartman warning him to stay away from them at the party. He did remember seeing them there. Kyle laying Stan on the couch and talking with. With. Butters couldn't put a face to the person Kyle talked to last night.

"Hey. Were you at BeBe's party last night?" Butters asked Tweek.

"Me? At a party?" Tweek pointed at himself and smiled as if Butters had just asked him something ridiculously dumb.

"No." He shook his head. "I can't stand that many people. Or the loud noise. You? Did you go?"

Butters shook his head. "No. My parents wouldn't allowed me to."

It was half lie. His parents didn't allow him to go, yet he went anyways. What Butters learned from having strict parents was how to lie. Lie and get drunk at a party, without letting his parents know about it. He told them he was going to Cartman's house, stay the night. Work on something for school. They would never let him out of the house if they knew he was going to a teenage party.

Tweek said something before the bell rang. Butters couldn't let anyone know how the noise pained him. During class Butters tried to remember the last night events.

He texted Cartman. Cartman picked him up. Warned him who to avoid. BeBe was first on the list. Kyle and Kenny second. Bebe, it was her party so she could kick him out if. Well if he was there. Butters wasn't considered a cool kid. Kyle and Kenny, Cartman told him, would probably be sober. They could've, if seen him there, remember he was there. So to avoid being remembered better stay clear.

Next instruction from Cartman. Stay away from people who were taking selfies or pictures. For obvious reasons. He was still sober when that happened. Butters wanted to remember what happened after he was handed the cup.

Loud music. Butters remembered loud music. He danced to it. Then it git turned off by someone. Butters turned to see. He couldn't remember who. A vague shaped person, Butters imagined, stood on a table and annouced something. Something important. If only Butters remembered who and what.

Butters looked around the room trying to remember who was the person who turned down the music. He remembered drunk Butters yelled that that person was a 'party pooper'. Now he was desperate to remember who it was. What was said. It felt like it was important cause it implied to him too. He just couldn't remember what, and that was more frustrating than then the headache. Almost everyone showed some bit of discomfort in the class.

Token sat leaning against the window. Red was holding up her head with both of her hands. It looked like if she didn't it would crash on the table. Craig was scanning the room too. When their eyes met both of them looked away. Did Craig know he was at the party? Did he do or say something embarrassing? Was Craig the guy who turned down the music. No. Butters was pretty sure it wasn't Craig.

Two seats were empty. Clyde's and Kenny's. Maybe both of them had too much to drink and called in sick. Butters remembered seeing Clyde at the party. He was clutching his phone and crying. Wendy was there too. She was the one that was talking to Kyle. Butters remembered. He remembered Wendy, Kyle, Stan, Clyde, but who turned down the music. He could say none of them. Yet he still couldn't be sure. He wasn't even sure if the person was a girl or a boy. 90 minutes passed and his head still throbbed when the bell rang.

It was torture. Noise. He couldn't avoid it. School was so loud. Would it be so bad ditching it all. No. He couldn't. He already owes Cartman so much. He wasn't sure what immorally ambiguous thing he would ask Butters to do to cover for ditching.

"Are you better now?" Tweek followed Butters to the lockers.

It wasn't that Tweek was being a stalker. Their lockers are so close together, Butters joked that they were locker neighbours. Now he wasn't sure if it was a good thing. He nodded.

"A bit."

"If your head is still hurting, I could still give you the aspirin." Tweek said rummaging throught his locker.

"Sure. Yeah. Fine." Butters said.

He felt less nauseous than before. His head just throbbed now. Tweek pulled out a box of pills and gave one to Butters Butters didn't ask ehy he had pain medication in his locker, nor did he care at the moment.

After hours of trying to wrack his brain for information he finally went to some girls who were chit chatting. He figured he could innocently ask them how was the party, and the highlights of it. Maybe someone would mention the mysterious person with the speach.

They first talked about the whole atmosphere. Like Butters wasn't there. He played along. Listening about the music, the dancing. Few girls teased each other who they were flirting with or made out with. Finally Red pulled out her phone to show Butters some pictures from the night.

Butters payed attention to every picture. Maybe they could help him remember. He got bits and pieces.

"Oh! And here. I couldn't get the beginning. But." She played the video.

"We already knew that!" Kyle's voice yelled from somewhere.

"You knew that, but I never said it. So I am saying it now." Kenny was standing on a table. Music was off.

Kenny was the person with the speech. Butters payed close attention to the video. Camera was a bit shaky, and in the dark ligting everything seemed off.

"I wanna clarify few things." Kenny continued on the video. He was acting like a college professor at a lecture. "Bi isn't synonymous with slut. Like sure I like sex. But who here doesn't? "

Kenny talked about bisexuality. That's why Butters felt it was important to him.

"Stan's abbs? Clyde's smile." Kenny turned and pointed at someone in the dark, Butters presumed it was Clyde. "Your smile makes me gayer than you can imagine. And anyone would be lucky to make you smile."

"Are you drunk?" Cartman's voice yelled out from the crowed.

Butters felt a cold chill. He still owes him a favour for covering him so he could go to the party.

"Nope." Kenny said. "Just wanted to come out publicly since everyone is already here and shit."

"I'm bisexual." He repeated. "I like doing the dudes. I like doing the girls. Only if they wanna do me too. Any questions?"

"Yeah! I have one!" A girl, Butters couldn't place the voice to the person. "Did you actually done both guys and girls? If so who?"

Kenny stepped down from the table. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

Camera went off.

"Then he told us he could give us all sex ed if we asked, and Cartman just turned the music back on." Red said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Sounds like an awesome party." Butters said to try to get away from the conversation.

He wanted to talk to Kenny. About the speech he made at the party, without revealing he was there. It wasn't hard finding Stan's gang at the cafeteria.

Stan was still slumped over the table. Kyle was right next to him, occasionally turning him over and feeding him pieces of lunch. Cartman; why did he have to a part of Stan's gang, Butters cursed; was breathing in his lunch. Cartman called Butters over. When he sat down at their table he saw Kenny throwing bits of paper at Stan.

"Hey, fellas" He greeted them all.

Stan groaned.

Kyle nodded a hey. Kenny didn't have time to say anything to Butters before Cartman said the word that ment Butters must obey him without any hesitation.

"Leo, how ya been?"

Nobody called him by his name. So nobody would suspect his name was the word that chained him to Cartman. To obey his every whim. Butters was only one who called Cartman by his name; so people didn't find it strange Cartman did the same for him. He just smiled and said how he'd been doing fine. He no longer could speak unless Cartman said he could.

"It's a shame you missed the party." Cartman said.

Butters interpreted that as no talk about the party.

"Good thing too." Kyle nodded at Stan. "I only went so that he wouldn't die from alcohol poisoning."

"I have no intrest in parties." Butters said. "Too loud. Too many people."

He said what Tweek told him why he avoided parties. It was nice, believable excuse. At least the group stopped talking about it and moved on to something else, something Butters wasn't intrested in. He wanted to talk to Kenny about the things he said at the party. It was impossible when Cartman used him as a marionette.

After lunch Cartman stopped Butters before they could go to their next class.

"I need that favour." He said.

Butters felt as if the time stopped. His head was still hurting a bit, and Eric was already cashing in his favour. He nodded. There was nothing else he could do.

"I need you to find a way to get me answers for the algebra test." Cartman said. "I don't care how. I just need the answers."

Butters nodded. He couldn't disobey Cartman. Eric knew everything he did. Things his parents disapproved, and he had evidence of it. Yet he was his only way of getting out of his parents clutches. They trusted Eric Cartman, and often said they wished he was their son instead of him. Eric was such an angel. Never done anything wrong.

"When?"

"By the end of the day." Cartman said.

If only they knew how Cartman really is. Butters was left alone in the hall. His mind was occupied by two things. Talk to Kenny about bisexuality and get Cartman his test answers. Test answers weren't hard to get. He did that few times already. Getting Kenny to talk to him, one on one, will be harder thing to do.

Butters went to the bathroom. Ignoring the bell. In the mirror he saw his reflection.He looked tired. Blond hair messier than usual. He took a deep breath. He splashed his face a bit. Rubbed his eyes just enough to make them look reddish as if he'd been crying. He shook his head, to mess up his hair further. In the mirror he looked pathetic. He rubbed his cheecks, for extra measure. He looked at he'd been crying  
Violently crying. He took short breaths until he could imitate sobs.

He went to the class. Still fake sobbing. Tweek was the first one to see him in the hall, right outside the classroom. Butters started to cry for real. He hated himself for what he was about to do. Tweek took him to Mkay's office. All while trying to coax him to tell him what he was crying about. Tweek was gentle and kind. Butters hated how he was only using his generosity to do Cartman's dirty work.

Tweek talked to the secretary in Butters's name. Asking if he could see Mkay. Secretary saw Butters weeping and out of pitty lead him to Mkay's office.

There Butters sobbed how he was worried about his future. How he feared he might fail in life. Mkay patiently listened. When Butters sobbed about his fear of failure he mentioned the algebra test. Mkay told him what Butters expected him to say. So he didn't listen to it. He repeated how he fears he would live on the streets if he fails this single test. So to assure Butters wouldn't be living on the streets over a single test results, he picked up his phone to call his secretary. Butters held his breath. Hoping the school still hasn't fixed the phone system he jammed week ago. For another Cartman's favour. Thankfully the phone was still offline. Mkay apologised to Butters and told him to wait in his office while he went out for a second.

While he was out Butters jumped out of his seat. He had about few seconds till Mkay comes back. He searched the file on his computer that usually have test answers to every test. He found algebra for his class. He clicked print. The printer was too slow.

Butters heard Mkay's footsteps. He didn't have the time to get the paper from the printer. He rushed to his seat and reminded himself he was supposed to be upset. Scared and crying.

He put his feet against his chest and started to weep. Mkay came in just in time to see him rocking back and forth in the chair.

Mkay apologised for being gone so long. He said he called their algebra teacher to explain anything Butters didn't understand. So he wouldn't fail. Butters slowly shook his head, fake sobbing. Using his sleeves to try to whipe his face.

Butters's only concern was how to get the paper he printed out. If the printer was faster he would've have time to pull it out. Secretary came in the room. She told them algebra teacher was in class and couldn't leave it.

"McCormick is in the waiting room. Are you done here?"

Mkay looked to Butters and told him to come back during the break. When algebra teacher would be free. Butters nodded. Mkay dismissed Butters after asking him if he felt a bit better. Butters softly nodded. If only the printer wasn't that slow.

Outside the office in the waiting room sat Tweek and Kenny. Kenny seemed too relax to be here. Tweek watched Butters, as if he was studying his moves. When Kenny noticed Butters he tensed up. Probably because he looked as if he was crying.

"You okay?" said Kenny.

"McCormick, we're ready for you."

Kenny stood up to go in the office. Butters still needed the papers from the printer.

"Paper from the printer. Please." Butters whispered to Kenny in the passing.

He hoped Kenny would understand what he ment. If not. If not he hoped Mkay wouldn't check the printer or papers till he could come back. Even then he wasn't sure how he would get the answers. If only the printer was faster. If Mkay took more time explaining to the secretary who to get. Butters took a shaky breath. If Cartman doesn't get his answers he might reveal everything to the Stotches.

"Did you do it?" Tweek said when Butters sat next to him.

"Do what?"

"What ever you needed to do at Mkay's office." Tweek said.

Butters's brain stopped working. He couldn't think of an excuse or anything he could say to Tweek.

"You might be a good liar. But you are a terrible actor."

"Aren't those two the same thing?" Butters asked.

"I could give you a half an hour lecture about that topic. But I am more intrested why you went through all this trouble to get access to Mkay's office."

"Long story." Butters said.

"I have time." Tweek nodded to the secretary. "I asked if we could have the period off to give you time to cool off. Lucky for you; I'm a great actor. So spill."

"Not here." Butters whispered.

Tweek stood up and gently pulled Butters up. It looked as if he was holding all of Butters weight, even if Butters stood on both his feet just fine.

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit." Tweek said gently and kind.

His voice soft and caring. It was soft and quiet enough for anyone who overheard them to understand that those words were meant just for Butters. Yet it was loud enough for the secretary to hear. Butters admired Tweek's acting skills. Secretary clutched her heart, as if she was moved by the friendship Tweek and Butters shared.

When they reached out of the secretary's sights Tweek left Butters to walk by himself. He quickly put his hands in the pockets. Butters awkwardly followed him to closest bathroom.

"Spill." Tweek ordered once the doors were closed.

Butters understood he couldn't lie to Tweek anymore. So he told him. About how he went to the party. How Cartman knows about it, so to not tell the Stotches Cartman had ordered him to get him something from the Mkay's office.

"Did you?" Tweek asked.

Butters shook his head.

"So what now?"

"Plan C is to wait for when Mkay calls me back, but it's risky." Butters told all the ways Mkay could find out what Butters was trying to do, without revealing what Cartman wanted.

"Plan C? Was this plan B?"

"Not exactly. Plan B is Kenny."

"Is he in on this too?"

"No. And I doubt he'll even do it."

Butters hated being Cartman's marionette. Hated all the strings Cartman held over him. All the stuff he made him do. Some were embarrassing, just to amuse Cartman when he was bored. Cartman was easily bored.

Butters didn't care anymore. He leaned on the bathroom wall and counted the spots on the ceiling. The spots became blurrier and blurrier. He hadn't noticed he had slid down to the floor until Tweek kicked him.

"Get up. Wash your face." Tweek ordered.

Butters cracked a pathetic smile.

"Since when did you became so bossy?"

"Therapy." He said.

"You're still going to that place?"

Tweek didn't answer. Butters splashed his face. He doubted Kenny would get the papers. He was thinking how to get the answers under both Mkay and their algebra teacher's noses.Tweek didn't put his two cents in, and Butters didn't ask for advice.

He had give up hope. He felt as if he was drowning and Cartman was holding with a rope that could snap. He was sure Cartman didn't care where Butters will end up if his parents got a clue what he had done. Both on his own will and what Cartman made him do. His dad would be furious. His mother ashamed. Butters sobbed. For real. Tweek put his hand on his back.

"You're breathing." Tweek said. "You're still alive. What ever your mind is telling you, the things that you worry about. It will be sorted out. And you'll come to the other side, still breathing."

"You don't understand. My parents-" Butters stopped himself. He was gonna tell Tweek about the time his parents sent him to pray the gay away camp before he even understood what gay is. "Never mind. I can't breathe here."

"Okay let's go out. Get some fresh air." Tweek opened the door for Butters.

They walked towards the nearest exit when Kenny's voice called out for Butters.

"There you are!" He said. "I've been searching for you ever since Mkay let me go."

Butters stood motionless. Did Kenny do it? Took the answers. Or was he just there to ask if he was okay. Or to ask him to clarify the cryptid sentance he whispered to him in passing.

Kenny took out piece of paper. "I said I'll bring it to PC principle."

"Wait. What?"

"Papers. From the printer." Kenny said. "I just hope I took the right one."

Butters shaking hands took the paper.

"It's all math gibberish to me. But I guess it means something to you."

"Oh, Kenny. You're a life saver!" Butters said as he saw that these were the algebra test answers. "I could kiss you right now!"

Kenny smirked. "I wouldn't mind, but Tweek would feel like a third wheel. And I'm already late to PC principle's office."

Butters stared at Kenny dashing away through hall. That's when he remembered. He wanted to talk to Kenny one on one about being bi.

Tweek showed their hall way pass to couple of teacher who were on the parole. He lead Butters to the cort yard, for fresh air. They small talked, to pass the time.

After school Butters found Cartman, and pulled him aside from Stan's gang.

"Did you get it."

Butters nodded and handed him the paper with answers. Cartman examined. When he turned it around, he almost crumpled it.

"You let Kenny see this?" He said in anger as if he was about to punch something. Probably Butters or locker doors.

Butter stood silently. How did Cartman know Kenny had been in contact with the paper. Then he saw it. Markings in pink, purple and blue. Kenny's name spelled out in combination of those colours. Girls written in pink. Boys in blue. A puple heart around them with Kenny's name written three times under the heart in all three colours. Butters's heart stopped.

"What if he copied it? Used the same answers to pass. Oh, the teacher would know the answers had been stolen if he gets a passing grade." Cartman said more to himself.

Butters felt as if he moved from fearing his parents hold over him, to Cartman's. He wished he could hide somewhere, but he couldn't.

"WAIT!" Cartman said unexpectedly, making Butters flinch, and move away from him. "We can use this. Show them to the teacher. Kenny would get in trouble and the test would be postponed!"

"Wait! You can't do that!"

Get Kenny in trouble? Butters couldn't do it. Kenny took those papers for him. Kenny didn't deserve. Butters needed to warn Kenny of Cartman's plan. He needed to do it, without Cartman finding out.

"Why not?" Cartman stepped closer to Butters. To assert the dominance. The power he had over Butters.

"If you do it now, they might question you how you got it? What would you say? You got it out if his bag?" Butters knew they wouldn't question how Cartman got the paper, but he wanted him to believe they would. "I saw Kenny around the halls today. He'd been running around from PC principle's office to Mkays. How would have you gotten his answers. You need to wait. At least a day."

Cartman nodded.

"Say you found it in his bag when he came over to your place after school. And, you, being a good and honorable student, couldn't bare the thought of someone cheating on a test." Only thing Butters learnt from living with his parents was how to lie. He never knew how that skill would be useful in his life.

Cartman nodded. He agreed with Butters's plan. Butters had bought his time to warn Kenny, and finally ask him about bisexuality.

He couldn't do that when he returned with Cartman to rejoin Stan's gang. Kenny waved at Butters. Butters felt a stone in his stomach become heavier. Stan and Kyle just nodded. Just like they did in the cafeteria. Stan looked a bit sobered up. They all as a group went to Cartman's house. It was their usual hang out spot. Since there were no parental control.

As they walked Kenny asked if Butters was feeling better. He nodded. He didn't want to talk much with Kenny when Cartman could overhear him.

"Those math gibberish. Those were for your advanced class?"

Butters nodded. Kenny seemed to understand that he didn't want to talk to him, so he turned away. But he did want to talk to Kenny. He needed to. He just didn't know where to begin. Then he remembered.

"I saw your doodles on it."

Kenny laughed. "Oh yeah. I had to make it look natural."

"What was that about? Pink and blue?" Butters already knew. He just needed Kenny to say it.

"He came out as bisexual at the party last night." Kyle said turning back.

Kenny rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. And someone recorded it. So I'd been going back and forth today from one office to another."

"Why?"

"So they could explain some shit to me. Shit I already know." Kenny waved his hand.

Cartman observed them like a hawk.

"I had to draw it out for Mkay. That I already knew symbols of bisexuality and what the word means."

"And how did you know?" This had double meaning. Butters wanted. Hoped that Kenny would understand that he was asking him how he knew he was bi, while the rest of the group would think he wanted to know how he knew everything he was explained to.

"Because he's a slut!" Cartman yelled out.

"That's biphobia." Kenny yelled back.

"You know what. We can talk about it later." Butters quickly said.

At Cartman's house, Cartman's mumswrved them snacks as the boys played video games. Butters, of course, phoned his parents to tell them wher he was. It was first truth he had told them in weeks. They, of course, told him the time he should be back. Saying he slept over too much at Cartman's house, he was probably intruding. He couldn't say no anymore. Not now. When the time came he tapped Kenny on the shoulder after telling everyone he must go. Thankfully no one but Kenny noticed subtle hints that Butters wanted to follow him. And thankfully no one noticed Kenny following Butters to the door. They were all to busy playing guitar hero.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked.

"Listen. I don't have much time. The paper. They were answers to the algebra test." Butters vomited up the words.

"Well I guess I'll fail." Kenny joked.

"It was for Cartman. He is going to make you take the fall for something he originally planned himself to do."

Kenny nodded. "Sounds like Cartman."

It took Kenny a second too long to realise Butters referred Cartman by his last name, not his first and before he could comment on that abnormality, Butters continued.

"I was at that party. I want to speak with you about being bi, but I don't have time now." He said as he opened up the door. "I'll try to stall Cartman tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll get you out of this trouble."

He closed the door on Kenny. Cold air hitting him, as the wind blew. He quickly came home. Smiling and lying to his parents what he did with Cartman.

"Eric and I did our homework together." Lie. He did his homework at school.

He gave his parents the finished homework as a proof.

"I'm a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed." Lie. He was gonna spend the night worrying and planning how to lose the answers and to talk to Kenny more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised more sex scenes...but I assure you they are coming....


	3. Tweek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HUGE DISCLAIMER** : I don't experiance hallucinations, so I had to double and tripple check my sources and talk to someone with those experinces. I myself have mental health problems I wanted to shine a light on it, even if it's not my own experience. I am well aware of what could go inside peoples minds, since I met a lot of people who go through a lot of diffrent stuff. Still, since this is not what I experience, I could get stuff wrong. Please correct me if I get something.
> 
> This is just my headcanon for Tweek. He doesn't have a diagnosis yet; since he is too young to slap him with diagnosis paper for mental health issues, but that's why he is in therapy and goes to doctors, and takes medication. I am in a similar situation like Tweek, going to doctors, going to therapy, taking meds, trying to find what's my problem, but it's hard to diagnose people with mental health issues since often times they overlap, and younger people are harder to diagnose since their brain is only developing. I am no expert and I am a human, so I am aware that I might have made mistakes.

Tweek dabbed a towel to dry his face. He was already feeling tired and he still hadn't taken his sleeping medication. It's been hard trying to find the perfect doctor, the perfect medication treatment. He spent years trying to improve his mental health. His paranoia. His anxiety. It didn't go away. It still bothered him, but now at least he can manage it.

Already dressed for bed. His teeth brushed. His face cleaned. Only thing left was his pills. He wanted today to be over. He was exhausted.

Ghost busters theme started playing. Tweek glared at his night stand. His phone buzzed as the song played on. So close to bed. He could simply ignore the call. Just take the pills and wake up in the morning. Yet again he wouldn't be able to shake the itchy feeling of ignoring someone's call. He would have woken up, but one look at his phone and the notification of a missed call would haunt him for the rest of the day.

Tweek unplugged his phone from the charger. Screen showed Butters's ID. He couldn’t decline Butters. To Tweek, Butters was somewhat the closest friend he had. The only one who could ground the reality. The only one he was opened to. About everything. Today was pretty stressful for Butters, not only Tweek. He swiped answer.

"I'm so sorry if I woke you up." Butters said as soon as Tweek put his ear on the phone.

"You didn't." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising. I didn’t even take my pills yet." Tweek said as he laid down on his bed. The stars ,his parents glued when he was little, on the ceiling still glowed their greenish colour. "Are you okay?"

"Uhhh. There is a problem." Butters's voice sounded shaky, then Tweek heard what he hadn't expected from the other boy. It was a whisper of a curse word. Some rustling and then silence.

"Eeer. Are you there?" Tweek said. "Butters? Hello?"

Tweek’s gut clenched. He grew worried. Imagining what could be happening on the other side of the call. Were there robbers in the Stotch’s house? Did Butters ran away from home?

"Sorry. My parents." Butters whispered.

"You said you had a problem?" Tweek said calmly, more for his sake than Butters.

"Yes. Kenny. He's going to be in trouble tomorrow."

Tweek heard more rustling on the other line. Then Butters hung up. Tweek stared at his phone. So Kenny will be in trouble. Tweek understood why. He did steal the test answers. What did Butters want to do about it. Storm the detention hall and get Kenny out? Could he do that? What would happen if he can’t help Butters? Would Butters still be friends with Tweek? What troubled him was why Butters felt the need to call him at night to ask him about Kenny’s issue.

 

Butters 》I cant talk anymkrw

Butters 》Eric will hand the answers to pcp tomorrow

What do you expect us to do about it《

Thats why you called right?《

You want my help to clear Kennys name even though he did your dirty work for Cartman《

Butters 》Please

Butters 》idk what to do

 

Tweek put his phone to his forehead. Tomorrow. What he had to do tomorrow. Besides class, he had drama club. After school he had to help his folks in the coffee shop. Now he had to fill whatever Butters planned to do into his schedule.

 

Can we talk about this tomorrow《

Butters 》I cant lwt eric overhrar me at school

Butters 》he plans to give the answers after first period

Butters 》I can stall him tilk launch??

Butters 》we dont have time tomorroe

 

Tweek had to decipher the typos. He wanted to sleep. He eyed the pills by his charger. The only idea that came to his mind as a solution to Butters’s problem was to get rid of the paper.

 

I'll talk to my drama club to make a distraction《

You will have to make sure Cartman looses the paper《

No paper no trouble《

Go to sleep《

Everything's going to sort itself out《

Butters 》thx gn

 

Tweek took his pills and before falling asleep he sent a group text to his drama club about the improv practice after first period. Saying he would explain everything tomorrow. He hoped he wasn’t asking too much from them, and that they won’t kick him out of the club for what he wanted them all to do.

The morning started off as usual. Alarm clock woke him up. He checked his phone for new messages or updates. Few people in the group chat asked what he had in plan for an improv practice. Tweek carefully explained the situation, well the best he could.

 

Julliet 》 so setting the bar for this years senior prank?

Friar John》honestly sounds fun

Julliet 》no script? Just thinking on the fly to confuse everyone! I am on board

Tybalt》youll have to explain to me @ school im on a bus rn

 

Everyone in the group was nicknamed by the character they were cast as. They were doing Romeo and Julliet. He was casted as Mercutio.

The reactions he got relieved him. None of them questioned why he was doing this for another kid. They all knew Butters was Tweek’s best friend. All of them gladly accepted the role to confuse the shit out of the school’s staff. Especially as Martha, casted as Julliet, said. Setting the bar for senior prank. She was a senior and loved challenging herself.

Tweek took his morning dosage for his anxiety. In the closet he saw the gnomes. Again. Tweek had to remind himself they weren't actually there. He could still see them. They were yelling and running around. It was almost endearing. Tweek liked them cause they reminded him of the fantasy games he played as a kid.

“Do you guys know what I should wear today?”

Each gnome pointed to a different shirt. Each yelling arguments why he should wear the one that they picked.

“Black! You can never go wrong with dark and edgy clothes!” One said. His voice was raspy as he smoked for 40 years.

“This one! This one! It has a pocket! Pockets are good!” The other said. His voice was high pitched, as if he just breathed in helium.

“What about this one?” Tweek pulled a lime green shirt he adored.

“That thing again?” third one said. “People would think you only own one shirt.”

“I like this one.” Tweek said.

“They will judge you for it.”

“You should pick the one with pockets!” the gnome with helium like voice said.

Tweek wore the lime green shirt.

“Your funeral, kid,” they all said in unison.

Down stairs his mom greeted him with his lunch ready for school. His dad was already in the store by now, and after Tweek goes to school, his mum would join him there.

"You ready for school? Took your meds? Your homework?"

It was annoying how often she would ask him the same questions. Over and over again. He didn't have time for breakfast so his mum gave him an apple to eat on his way to school. On his way out he grabbed his thermos.

 Tweek made sure he had his headphones on while he walked to school. He put his phone on shuffle and barely paid attention to the songs. As long as it snuffed other sounds, he was satisfied. He could still feel judgmental stares, but at least he couldn’t hear anything but the loud beat coming from his headphones. Once he was on school propriety he had to put them away. He didn’t want to be send to Mkay’s office, and lose the day trying to talk about what was bothering him. Especially since he didn’t want to discus about it with anyone at school. He just wanted to go to his classes. To feel like a regular student.

As soon as he got to his locker he searched for Butters. When Butters was there, he felt like he could hold on to the reality. He also wanted to tell Butters about the improv his drama club is organizing. Tweek sipped his coffee while he waited for him. He enjoyed the hot and bitter taste of it. He felt like he was in control of the day. At least for this moment. Butters showed up to meet him by the lockers. The other boy looked like he barely slept last night. Tweek told him briefly that his drama club all agreed they will distract as best they can the staff, but it’s up to Butters to make sure that Cartman loses the paper. Butters avoided looking at Tweek. It made Tweek question if he did something wrong.

“You okay?” Tweek asked.

“I’m fine.” Butters said, “I just feel the same anxiety I felt when I disobeyed my parents. But somewhat worse.”

“If he can’t prove that answers were stolen, he wouldn’t be able to pin it on you or Kenny.”

“I know that. But still. He could. He has.” Butter shook his head and forced a smile. “I am fine. Let’s go to our first class.”

Tweek had no idea how to help Butters with additional problem. Cartman’s blackmail hold over Butters. The class was thankfully uneventful, so far. Since Butters and he sat in the back he checked in his drama club group chat for details. Good improv needed at least some extra lines. To the thing even more confusing Everyone was giving the others few random lines the others must use. His lines were really weird.

 

Tybalt》 @Mercutio courtyard

Romeo》  @Mercutio spontaneous dance

Paris》 @Mecutio puking glitter

They also either picked their own faculty member or one was appointed to them. Tweek picked his.

 

Tybalt 》@Mercutio you sure you want pcp

positive 《

 

Tweek looked at Butters. He was chewing on his pencil, looking in the distance. Tweek wanted to reassure him somehow. That there is nothing to be worried, but he knew those were empty words. He picked Pc Principle for sole reason to make sure Cartman wouldn’t get to him first. Tweek looked over where he was sitting. The fat boy was taking notes, like a regular student. That’s when Tweek felt eyes staring at back of his head. Judging him.

“Why aren’t you taking notes?” someone whispered into his neck.

Tweek could feel someone breathing on his neck. Hairs on his neck rose. His hand immediately went to investigate the side on his neck. Everyone was staring at him.

“ Why did you use your phone during class?” this time voice was much louder. Tweek could even see shadow of someone, or something right next to him.

 Tweek felt guilt and shame filling him. The teacher obviously noticed. If he didn’t notice before, now he certainly knew. Now that someone from the back yelled out. Tweek was going to be written up, if he wasn’t already. He looked down to his notes. Letters jumped on each other. Scrambled up the words. Making them unreadable. He was going to fail in this class. He will fail in life. He couldn’t do simple things. Stares made him feel as if he was under a glass. As if he was a microbe being inspected and no one is impressed.

Then the worst thing happened. Someone touched him on the shoulder. Tweek didn’t want to make a scene. Everyone is already judging him. For the shirt he picked. For not paying attention. For being too calm and using his phone during a lecture. Now someone was touching him. Some unknown person. Unknown thing.

“Leave me.” Tweek whispered.

It didn’t let go.

“Let go off me!” This time he whispered in much harsher tone.

He couldn’t afford to make a scene. Not here. Not when everyone could see. Stare. Judge. He shut his eyes. If he can’t see anything, then nothing he could see would upset him. He still felt everything. Stares. Someone touching his shoulder. He could feel the dark shadow still on the floor. He could feel it’s still there. He was shaking. His stomach was doing splits.

A tap of a pencil on a desk. A knock. Another tap. It was quiet, but he could hear it. He didn’t want to hear anything. He wanted to disappear. He wanted everything to disappear. Tap. Knock. Tap. Tap. Knock. Tap. Someone was tapping on his desk, but the knock wasn’t from his desk. Tap. Knock. Tap. The taping was from his left, so was the knocking. Tweek’s stomach clenched. He slowly opened his eyes. Tap. A pencil tapped the far side of his desk. Knock. Tweek stared at his desk to see where the knock was coming from but he could tell it wasn’t from his desk, but rather from a desk to his left. Where the shadow still is. Tap. Pencil again tapped his desk. Tweek slowly turned his head to his left. Butters looked at him warily. He didn’t say anything, just passed him a simple piece of paper.

‘you okay?’

Butters’s handwriting was like calligraphy. Loopy and neat. Easy to read. Tweek ran his fingers across the letters to make sure they weren’t going to jump. He hid the note in his palm. Not letting anyone read it. Tweek could feel it crumbling in his palm. It felt as real as the hand on his shoulder. He ran his other hand through his messy hair. Subtly turning to look at Butters.

Judgmental stares. He could still feel them on his skin. He couldn’t let them read the note. They would know he was not okay. Not really.

Butters’s worried look gave Tweek some sense of clarity. The two sat in the back of the class. There was no one behind them that could stare at him. Judge him. Uneasiness slowly disappeared. Tweek nodded, more to comfort Butters. He _was_ feeling a little bit better now, but he didn’t want Butters to worry about him. He could tell him about the shadow later.

Bell rang. Tweek took a deep breath. He can survive today. Just few more classes. Then the coffee shop chores. He can do it. He will do it. He will survive today. It’s just like any other day, really. Butters stood by his desk, just like Tweek did yesterday by his desk. It brought some sense of normalcy. Like there is nothing to be worried, anxious. Like no one was judging him. He had a friend. One who doesn’t judge. Doesn’t make him feel weird, or a freak.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he said.

“Isn’t you, who have a problem that needs attention?”

The distraction for Butters, Tweek realized, wasn’t just for Butters. It was for him too. He needed something to focus on. Helping Butters calmed him. A bit. For now that is enough. He didn’t want to worry about the shadow. Or if the gnomes were right about his outfit choice. He liked lime green. Tweek didn’t want to think about any of that.

“If it’s too much bother, maybe I should-“

“Nah. It’s fine.” Tweek interrupted, “The plan is in motion. Did you got Cartman to postpone till lunch?”

“He’s avoiding me. So no.”

“Then we have to act fast.” Tweek said and picked up his phone to alert his drama club that it’s show time.

 Everyone in group chat confirmed that they were ready.

“Places.” Tweek said. “Find Cartman. Make sure he loses the paper.”

Butters nodded and went away. Tweek ran his hands through his hair again. He needed to formulate the plan. He had to use the words David, Tybalt, gave him. He searched through halls to find Pc Principle. He was to distract him, get him towards others so that they could round up the entire school staff. Everyone was assigned a faculty member, Tweek chose his. Then the drama club was to send them to a wild goose chase, giving Butters enough time to lose Cartman’s math answers. He had no idea why he even made this plan, when he didn’t  even know how to execute it.

It was Tuesday. First class had ended. By the schedule PcP should be in his office. Knowing Cartman, he’d go big or not at all. Tweek had to intercept Cartman to PcP’s office. In the halls crowd started forming. Thankfully Tweek was slim and could easily slip through the crowd. He did that on normal days to get away from the noise as quick as he can.

Tweek didn’t bother to knock. His breathing was shaky. He looked as if he seen a ghost. PcP stood up from his desk.

“You can’t come in without knocking. Respect people’s privacy!” he said.

Glitter. Spontaneous dance. Puke. Tweek ran down his words in his head.

“I.. there.. so much glitter!” Tweek panted, holding onto his stomach as if he was going to puke. “Too much glitter!”

PcP was confused. He came to help Tweek onto his feet.

“Tweak are you alright? “

“It’s like a war zone out there, principle!” Tweek held onto PcP’s hand and pulled a bit down. As if he had trouble standing up.

“At. I. At the courtyard.” Tweek had no idea what he was saying. “A guy. He. He just started dancing.”

“Did you just assume this person’s gender?”

Shit. Tweek forgot he was talking to PcP.

“I didn’t. I barely saw what was happening.” Tweek quickly said. God he needed to work more on his improv skills. “Someone was yelling out that he was puking. And I only saw so much…too many glitter! There is a crowd gathering up, and the nurse told me to get you.”

That’s when entire faculty member started searching for a stranger. Who was either puking glitter after spontaneous dance in the courtyard. Releasing chickens in the cafeteria while singing pop songs. Trying to barricade the gym as a reenactment of Les Mis. Everyone was confused. Both students and the staff. Tweek was proud of himself and his drama club. Some of them sent the recordings of the mayhem into the group chat.

Julliet》 let Betty organize senior prank after this

Guard number 1》 1 this is hilarious

Lady Capulet》 cant wait for the rehearsals now

 

His phone was blowing up. He couldn’t help smiling. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this group of friends.

Final bell. Tweek could finally leave school grounds.

“How did it go with Cartman?” Tweek asked Butters as soon as he had the chance to.

“The paper was stomped.” Butters said looking at his feet. “And ripped. And parts of it got burnt.”

“That’s a good thing?” Tweek felt the unpleasant feeling in his gut that he did something wrong. He messed up.

“Kinda.” Butters hates him. Tweek couldn’t lose Butters. Butters was the only one he could trust. Only one he was open about everything. If he loses that, it would be as if someone pulled a rug under his feet.

“I’ll just have to wait till I get home to see if my parents found out about the things I’ve done.” Butters sighed. Tweek didn’t know how to respond to that. What could he say. What should he say?

“Thanks for today, though. You did awesome.” Butters smiled.

It was a genuine smile only Butters could make. Innocent. Endearing. Calming. Trustworthy.

“Text me when you get home”

“I rather not go.” Butters said. “At least not right now.”

“I have a shift at Tweak Coffee Shop. My parents could always use an extra hand or two.”

“Thanks.”

The chores around the shop ran smoothly. Tweak’s let Butters mop and wait on the costumers. Tweek was in charge of the register, while his parents made coffee. With Butters around, there was a sense of normalcy. Tweek was fortunate to have a friend like Butters, even if Butters didn’t understand how much their friendship meant to him. He smiled as Butters handed him a piece of paper. In his calligraphy handwriting Tweek read a customers order.

“Coming right up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again there are different types of hallucinations and I am well aware that I haven't covered them all in this chapter, and I am very aware that I might not get everything right, so if you do experience something similar to what I described in this chapter feel free to either coment below or message me on my tumblr blog  about what I got wrong, or share your own experiences, I am eager to learn more and I want others to understand others point of view on reality. Thank you for reading this chapter.
> 
> P.s. if the link doesn't work my tumblr tag name is dorkofthefandom


	4. Craig and Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two stared at each other before each screamed,
> 
>  
> 
> "YOU LIKE BUTTERS?" "YOU'RE INTO TWEEK"
> 
>  
> 
> "Tweek?" "Butters?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's got two thumbs and is a freshman? *points at self*

Salty precum filled Craig's mouth. He loved blowing Kenny Since the two were alone in the house they cared very little about the noise they were making.

Craig moaned in pleasure. His legs felt numb. Kenny was on his floor of his bedroom. Naked. He felt the urge to open the windows. To freshen up the air before his parents come home. His room smelt of sweat and cum. Kenny took his condom off and carefully wrapped it so that his cum wouldn’t spill.

“That was great.” Craig said as he finally managed to get out of his bed.

“Just great?” Kenny smirked. “Come on. I rocked your brains out!”

Craig let out a chuckle and opened the windows.

“I can’t feel my legs. Does that answer your question.”

Kenny just whistled. “That good?”

“That good.”

Craig laid next to Kenny on the floor. Kenny showed off the wrapped condom.

“Where to hide this?”

“Give it to me.” Craig picked the condom out of Kenny’s hand and put it inside of paper from his math homework, and threw it in the trash can.

Tucker family went out on monthly grocery shopping. Craig avoided it cause he said he needed to catch up on math homework. Right after they all left Kenny stopped by. The two teens quickly became naked.

“I’m gonna fail math.” Kenny yawned.

“Same.”

“No you won’t. You will get the D at least.”

Craig laughed. “I think I just got my D. “

Kenny punched him lightly in the shoulder, but he too laughed.

“I should go before your folks arrive.”Kenny said as he located his clothes.

Later in the day Craig acted as a straight son he was not. Ruby and he arranged the groceries as their mother cooked the meal. Their father watched TV with a beer in his hand. The dinner felt a bit uncomfortable since Craig felt like he was hiding a giant skeleton. A giant rainbow skeleton. At school rainbow skeleton followed him. All the different boys screamed for his attention. Blond boy in particular. Blond boy in green. Tweek as usual was wearing his headphones in the halls, pushing passed the crowd. Tweek always intrigued Craig. It was like they shared a secret. Not a same one, but one non the less. Stan and his gang were laughing too loudly. Kenny gave Craig a subtle nod. The two shared the same secret. At least Craig’s secret.

During lunch Craig wanted to scream “I’M GAY!”. Both Clyde and Token were trying to get him to talk about girls. Sure girls are nice, but Craig had no idea what to say about them. Thankfully Tweek joined them at the table, and the subject was switched from girls to theatre. No one in class wanted to ask the elephant in the room. Is Tweek gay, or does he just enjoy performing in plays? Nobody wanted to ask that awkward question. So the conversation about girls was switched with a discussion of Shakespeare.

“I got a dog as my understudy. Like Shakespeare would want it to!”

"I heard he was gay. All that hot as summer's day was about a man." Token said and Craig lost his will to breathe.

"Not gay per say. But yes that was about a man. Shakespeare was more of a bisexual. Probably." Tweek shrugged, "Who knows. It's history and it was written by straight people. They even said Alexander the Great, Achillies, that they were all straight. Which is only a straight up lie."

"What about you?" Craigh thought, "Are you into men." He didn't know if it was hopeful thought that he is because he was cute or because Craig wanted another LGBT friend he can talk to without feeling like he is in the quick sand or interigation room. Yet everytime Tweek smiled Craig thought "I'm so gay.".

Kenny left Tucker's residents before the rest of Craig's family came back. In school he nodded at Craig in the passing as he listened with one ear what his gang was laughing about. In the crowd Kenny saw Butters coming towards them. Last time the two spoke they left things in the open. It's been a day and Kenny wasn't called in PcP's office to be yelled at, so he came to conclusion that the other boy had something to do with yesterday's chaos. Kenny was more than impressed by Butters.

"Listen. I don't have much time. The paper. They were answers to the algebra test." Butters had vomited up the words.

Kenny knew he would fail but now his fate was sealed.

"It was for Cartman. He is going to make you take the fall for something he originally planned himself to do."

Cartman. Butters usually called the fat boy by his first name.

"I was at that party. I want to speak with you about being bi, but I don't have time now."

Kenny has been wondering about what Butters wanted to talk to him about. He had gathered that the boy was hiding something, probably from Cartman. Kenny waited after lunch to see and talk to Butters without people noticing.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

“Yes. But not now!” Butters looked around nervously.

“No one is looking at us. You were at the party. Start there.”

“Later.” Butters whispered. “After school. Meet me by my locker.”

After school Kenny leaned at Butters’s locker waiting for the other boy.

“You helped me yesterday. Why?” He said when Butters arrived.

“Because...It wasn’t your fault I was on Cartman’s payroll.”

“Why do you suddenly call him Cartman?”

“Rebellion” Butters shrugged. It wasn’t an answer Kenny expected, but he smiled at Butters. Rebel, who believes that calling someone by the last name is a rebellion act. Cute.

“You were at the party? How? I thought you were grounded?”

“Cartman’s payroll. I ask him for something, he doubles it. Makes me do all kind of stuff to keep my actions secret from my parents.”

“Like you getting math tests?”

Butters nodded.

“Is that all you wanted to say?” Kenny had a feeling Butters didn’t want to talk to him only about Cartman.

Butters shut his eyes and squeezed his palms “How did you know?”

“I want to speak with you about being bi, but I don't have time now." Butters had said.

Kenny shrugged “I don’t know. Girls, guys. I always find both sexes really hot. Hot boobs. Nice ass. Doesn’t matter who I am kissing, or you know, doing.”

“When did you know?”

“When I heard the definition for the first time.” Kenny raised an eyebrow, “Want to experiment?”

“No. I mean yes. I don’t know.”

“Kiss me.” Kenny stepped closer. “If you want to, you will know for sure.”

Kenny realised his heart started to beat up faster. No one made his heart beat faster without even doing anything. Butters was something else, but he only nodded and went on his way leaving Kenny alone.

                                                     

Craig and Kenny met up later in the night at South Park lake. Craig brought cigarettes and cider. The two then talked. They just talked, about their dads, their squads, their days.

 

"I think I maybe falling for a boy in our class." Kenny said as he chugged the cider.

 

"Same. I think I have a thing for blonds," Craig said as he rubber his eyes in frustration.

 

"The boy isn't me," Kenny joked.

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Same about the blonds though."

 

"Why do I have a thing for a twitchy blond kid?"

 

"Same."

 

The two stared at each other before each screamed,

 

"YOU LIKE BUTTERS?" "YOU'RE INTO TWEEK"

 

"Tweek?"  "Butters?"


	5. Kyle and Butters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am poor college student ignoring my essays

Kyle placed a white card on a pile of two others.

"Money can't buy me love, but it can buy me," Stan read the black card again as he collected the white cards, "Over 200 corpses. Easy there Cartman. A gaurment restorant for dogs. Now that's love. Boybands. Seriously guys all of these suck."

"It's a shitty black card." Kenny said.

"You have no imagination."Cartman said. “Nor money.”

"Best out of three has to be doggy restaurant." Stan decided.

"That's mine!" Kyle said.

"When you get right to it, blank, is just, blank." Kyle picked up a black card and read to the group.

Everyone put two white cards while Kyle looked away.

"Gerard Way in drag is just perfectly applied guyliner. True. PFFFFFFT. Sexting is just drunk texting an ex. That one is the winner. Movie posters where you can see the lady's butt and boobs at the same time is just spoilers. Cartman you are too obvious." Kyle read the answers. "Sexting wins."

"Mine." Kenny picked up the black card. One more round and he would be the winner.

Kenny laughed before he read. " You have my sword. And you have my bow. And my, blank."

After everyone placed their answers Kenny read.

"Superhero dildos. Flying robots that kill people. And my hahahahaha stampede of Black Friday shoppers. Cartman wins."

"How do you guys always know which one is mine." Cartman complained as he picked up his black card.

"Your shitty humour is just visible." Stan explained.

"What will always get you laid?" Cartman read the black card.

"I have a good one. But it won't work on Cartman." Kenny said as he placed a card.

"Harry Potter erotica. What the fuck? A sneezing fetish? One hundred thousand dollars."

Kenny won with one hundred thousand dollars.

"What card did you have that you couldn't play with Cartman as Tsar?" Stan asked

Kenny just gave him a white card from his hand.

"Experimenting with homosexuality." Stan read the card Kenny gave him.

Everyone but Cartman laughed. "Seriously. Who are you banging?"

"Gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. But it's hot and steamy."

"Do you like him?" Kyle asked

"Not in a relationship kind of way. He is not my type." Kenny said, “He is more like a friend with benefits.”

"What is your type?" Stan asked.

"Anyone that moves." Cartman added.

"Ignoring the fatass. Someone who understands me and I don't know. I need to click with someone for a relationship. Making out is different." Kenny explained.

"Let's just count the black cards."

"12." Stan said.

"11." Kyle said.

"I won." Kenny exclaimed.

Cartman tried to round up the gang for another game but no one wanted to play anymore. Stan had to meet up with Wendy for a date, and Kyle felt a rock form in his chest. Every time Stan would mention his on again off again girlfriend Kyle felt as something would squeeze at his chest and fill him with grief and pain and jealousy. He didn't know why.

“Hey Kenny,” Kyle said, as Stan disappeared for his date, trying to sound larger than he felt.

Kenny looked at him in concern.

“Nothing.”

“What's eating you, man?” Kenny said, “You sounded as if you were gonna confess your deepest secret”

“I don't know how I feel.”

“About what?”

“Stan and. It's not important.” Kyle said and the two parted ways once they reached Kyle’s house. “See you at school.”

“See ya.” Kenny waved.

Next day at school Butters sat at their table at lunch, looking between Cartman and Kenny. Kyle couldn't stop staring at Stan. He was still trying to figure out what he felt and why. He didn't have a problem with Wendy. He could hang out with her alone. They hung out together. Even at the party with Stan. He could hang out, so that's not the issue. So why does he feel a rock in his chest when Stan talks about her. He could barely name the emotions he felt.

“How was your date?” Kenny asked.

“She dumped me. “ Stan said and slumped over the table.

“Why?” Kyle asked and a wave of relief and guilt washed over him.

“Who cares?” Cartman continued to eat his lunch.

“It’s not important.” Stan said defeated.

“I'm sure you will get back together.” Butters said trying to reassure Stan, but it made Kyle sick. It's true the two of them were like magnets, pushing and pulling apart and together.

“Leopold, are you gonna eat that?”

Butters just passed him his tray and stood up. Kenny followed him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Butters, wait.” Kenny said as he caught up with the other boy “What was that about.”

“I can't tell you.”

“You were the one who wanted to talk.”

“Not here. Follow me.” Butters rushed to the bathroom and Kenny followed.

“I think I am bi, but I don't know.”

“So you're bi curious?”

Butters nodded.  
“Do you have questions or -,” Kenny stepped closer to Butters, but Butters instinctively stepped back.

“How do you know for sure?”

“Have you ever been with a guy or a girl before.”

“A girl.” Butters looked at his hands.

“What about boys.”

“What about them?” Butters looked up at Kenny.

“Do you feel like you could like them the way you liked that girl you were with.”

“I don't know. Maybe?”

“Did you ever think about a guy while masturbating?”

Butters grew red, “Do what now?”

“You're so sweet. Do you ever touch yourself thinking of girls, or boys?” Kenny stepped closer and Butters didn't step back this time.

“Sometimes. When I watch porn.”

“Do you watch guy or girl in it.”

“Both?”

Kenny stepped closer. “What if I kissed you?”  
Butters looked at Kenny like a deer into a headlights, but he nodded when Kenny asked if he could kiss him.

Kenny closed in and kissed Butters. Butters felt a lifetime pass. He wanted Kenny to deepen the kiss. He wanted Kenny to hold him in his arms. But that didn't happen. Kenny stepped back and gave a shy smile. The bell rang.

“Saved by the bell?” Kenny asked.

 _I am definitely bisexual_. Butters thought. He shook his head and Kenny awkwardly nodded.

“I guess the class started.” Kenny said, “You do not want to be late.”

Butters wanted to say something to Kenny, but Kenny left for class. Leaving Butters alone in the bathroom, to think. To think about Kenny. Kenny’s soft lips. The kiss was only second long, like a soft peck on the cheek but it was much more intimate. Butters thought about young Kenny, who was the nicest boy from their class. Kenny helped him cool off when he was angry. Kenny was always there to play when he was alone. Sure Kenny hit him with a throwing star, but they were kids then. Butters touched his lips. How he wished Kenny kissed him more. And again. And again. He wanted to tell Tweak about what happened. He realised he needed to talk to him about Kenny.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyle played his playlist on shuffle. Weak by AJR started playing. He debated if he should skip it.

**_On sip. Bad for me_ **

He thought about the party. He refused to drink for the most night,, but then there was drunk Stan urging him.

“One sip. For me,” He had slurred.

Kyle let the song play, thinking of Stan. He never could say no to Stan, and he loved it. He realised why he felt the rock on his chest.

**_BUT I AM WEAK AND WHAT’S WRONG WITH THA? BOY OH BOY I LOVE YOU WHEN I FALL FOR THAT!_ **

When he thought about Stan, it felt like falling in comfortable free fall. Like Alice falling into Wonder Land. The song was interrupted by a call on discord by Stan. If Kyle was falling for his best friend, at least he knew Stan well enough to know he is dense as a brick when it comes to feelings. He connected to discord and chatted about nothing in particular with his now crush. He smiled knowing Stan can't see him.  
I am weak, Kyle thought.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kenny?” Tweak asked in disbelief. “Why him? How did you kiss him again?”

“He kissed me.” Butters said slumped over Tweak’s bed. “You remember the party you didn't go to.”

“The one your parents didn't let you, but you went anyway. Yes.” Tweek nodded.

“Someone video taped Kenny coming out as bi. So I tracked him down to talk to him about it.”

“You know that I am gay. And in theatre. Most of my friends, if they aren’t LGBT they are in GSA.”

“I wasn't thinking about that.” Butters whispered.

“So you went to a walking STD?”

“He is just bi?” Butters felt attacked when Tweek would attack Kenny.

“Who knows who he has done. And how? That guy doesn't look like he likes buying condoms.” Tweek said.

“He asked if he can kiss me.”

“Nice of him.” Tweek admited, “Still don't trust him.”

“He's nice.”

“If you say so.”

Tweek was silent for a while then asked if Butters liked Kenny. Butters burried his face into Tweeks pillows and mumbled a soft "I think so."

 

* * *

 

 

"I know why I am weird around Stan." Kyle admit it to Kenny.

 

"You finally realised your crush. How cute." Kenny said.


End file.
